Rêve:Drabbles SasuSaku
by Mademoiselle Princess
Summary: 3/3 Drabbles: "Ela sempre sonhou com aquele dia." Para o Concurso de Drabbles L'Amour da Kahli Hime.
1. Chapter 1

**Desórdre**

**Drabble para concurso L'Amour de Kahli Hime**

**300 palavras**

* * *

><p><em>"Ela era uma bagunceira; e ele tinha um único objetivo: querer colocá-la na linha"<em>

Sasuke abriu a porta do seu apartamento, e depois de uma olhada em volta, respirou fundo. Não só porque estava realmente cansado da viagem que sua mente se embaralhava com números e a bagunça que estava o seu apartamento. E ver ela lá, rindo escandalosamente das piadas sem graça da TV, constatando _mesmo_ como uma porca no meio do seu chiqueiro. E que ela não escutasse seus pensamentos.

-Sakura... – Chamou, com a voz baixa e maligna. Ela se levantou num pulo do sofá, e ficou pálida. Ele apenas olhou em volta, como uma acusação. A sujeira se acumulava em cada canto do apartamento.

-Oi, Sasuke... Você voltou. – Falou, com a voz tremida e um sorriso forçado, enquanto apertava o lado direito do seu moletom, nervosa.

-O que significa isso, Sakura? – Ela engoliu seco.

-Isso, quer dizer... O que? – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado, mas respirando fundo.

-Eu e você. Banho. Agora. Preciso extravasar minha raiva. E depois, iremos eu e você arrumar o apartamento. E não se queixe. Senão, deixo tudo ainda muito pior. – Falou, enquanto andava até o quarto e fechou a porta com força.

Sakura apenas abriu um sorrisão e o seguiu, aos pulinhos tentando escapar da sujeira, enquanto cantarolava:

- Ui, ui, ui, ele chegou nervosinho... E já quer brincar. E eu pensava que seria uma bronca maior... – Fechou a porta, e viu Sasuke se despindo e sorridente, completou sua frase:

-Mas eu nunca vou mudar, Sasuke. Eu sou francesa, afinal. – Deu de ombros e ele bufou, enquanto exclamava:

-Se você pelo menos tentasse... Mas... – Ele a puxou para perto - Tenho que agüentar isso... Porque amo você. – Ele falou e a puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

* * *

><p>Vamos às explicações: Desórdre significa bagunça em francês, haha. Mas, quem gostaria de uma Sakura bagunceira? o Sasuke tem que dar um jeito nela! Certo?<p>

E, não tenho nada contra os franceses, viu gente? Só acho essa mania deles não gostar de banho muito estranha, rs. Então, liguei alguns pontinhos. ^^ L'Amour= Desórdre= Francês = SasuSaku!

Espero que tenham gostado (ou rido um pouquinho)

Beijos de princesa~


	2. Chapter 2

**La belle fille dans les yeux Emerald cheveux et rosé. (A bela moça de olhos esmeraldas e cabelos rosa)**

**Drabble para o concurso L'Amour da Kahli Hime**

**300 palavras.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A sua beleza o encatara"<em>

No meio daquela multidão, os cabelos rosa brilharam. Ali, da janela de um dos prédios antigos na rua central, Sasuke observava todos os dias muitas pessoas passarem, e, frequentemente, aquela bela moça de cabelos róseos e olhos esmeralda que parava na frente da loja de instrumentos e ficava 10 minutos contados observando o violino da vitrine. Todos os dias. Tornara-se um hábito. Ela não poderia ser Francesa.

Em outro dia comum, Sakura foi até a rua central novamente, admirar o seu desejado violino. Ela não queria outra coisa a não ser aquilo. E, desejava um dia tê-lo... Quando Sakura parou em frente da vitrine naquele dia e encontrou um grande e clássico piano ao invés do violino, sua primeira reação foi o choque. E depois, seus olhos encheram de lágrimas e quando ia começar a chorar, sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro delicadamente. Ela se assustou, mas virou para ver o homem de olhos e cabelos negros como Ônix, com uma embalagem nas mãos.

-Um presente... Para a moça bonita dos cabelos rosa e olhos esmeralda. – Ele falou, estendendo-lhe o pacote. Um pouco atordoada, pegou o pacote e começou a rasgar a embalagem, sendo observada por ele. E viu seu precioso violino em suas mãos.

-Eu... Como sabia? – Perguntou, olhando para o homem.

-Estive lhe observando por um tempo. Se quiser, posso lhe dar aulas de como usá-lo.

E então, ela lhe deu seu sorriso mais bonito, e o abraçou.

-Obrigada!E eu quero sim aprender a tocar! – E sasuke apenas sorriu. Mas, ainda tinha uma dúvida a ser saciada.

-Você não é daqui da França, não é? – Ele perguntou, e ela assentiu, abraçada ao violino, ainda sorrindo.

-Não. Sou japonesa. Meu nome é Sakura. – Estendeu a mão e ele a apertou.

-Sou Sasuke. – E ela sorriu mais uma vez.

-Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

_"O amor acontece em pequenos gestos como esse"_

* * *

><p>Own, eu gostei. Ficou fofo. E imaginem as aulas de violino e as pausas para o café... *o*<p>

O título já diz tudo. Espero que tenham gostado, que nem eu.

Beijos de princesa~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rêve – Sonho **_

**Drabble para o concurso L'Amour da Kahli Hime**

**300 palavras**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ela sempre sonhou com aquele dia."<em>

Estava nevando. Sakura andou em meio à neve gelada com as botas confortáveis, com o rosto corado constratando com o seu cabelo. Como estava concentrada em seus pés, seu nevorsismo passava aos poucos. Era uma data especial para ela. Aquela, em que realizaria seu sonho. Sakura sempre gostava do frio, então, disse que a neve que caía so completava o pacote especial. Também era a primeira vez que via a neve.

Parou um pouco, a respiração um pouco desregulada. Não fazia menos de três metros longe _dela_. Mas não conseguia levantar o rosto. A sensação de trabalho feito estava por completo em seu peito, mas e aquela maldita vontade de chorar? Mas foi então, que ouviu:

-Sakura! – Era ele. Ele estava a chamando. E isso a daria forças para continuar. Ergueu a cabeça.

Era a _Torre Eiffel_ à sua frente. Naquele fim de tarde nevoso e nublado, como sempre sonhara quando criança. O choro a fazia ter mais frio, mas era inevitável. E o melhor, era ele. Sasuke. Seu marido.

Ele acenou com a mão, um pouco mais perto da torre que ela, e como nevava, só haviam duas ou três pessoas por ali. Sorriu para ele, que se aproximou.

-Hey, porque está chorando? Era seu sonho, não era? – Ele enlaçou as mãos com a dela, que começou a soluçar, enquanto admirava a torre sorrindo e chorando.

-S-sim... É q-q-que eu estou tão.. – Não conseguiu completar a frase, e Sasuke segurou seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas.

-Sakura, estamos em lua-de-mel. Em Paris. Em frente à Torre Eiffel, que desde pequena você me importuna para conhecer. Não está satisfeita? – Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela assentiu. E então, ele enlaçou a mão dela novamente e a puxou devagar.

-Então vamos. E, Eu te amo. – Se beijaram e continuaram em frente.

* * *

><p>Cara, chorei junto. Porque, tipo, me imaginei como a Sakura, realizando o meu sonho, de verdade.<p>

Não vi outro modo de encerrar as Drabbles, senão com esse tema. Como gosto muito da França, e o "L'Amour" já diz tudo, nada como todos os drabbles rodarem ao redor da França, não é? ^^

Comentem, por favor. .

Beijos de princesa~


End file.
